This present disclosure relates to ways of extracting cannabinoids and terpenes from plant substrates using a heated chamber with a flow of heated air drawn with a pump.
Extraction of cannabis and hemp can be done via many methods, using various of FDA-approved food grade solvents. The most commonly used solvents are hydrocarbons such as hexane, pentane, butane or propane. In addition to these hydrocarbon solvents, lipid-based solvents such as canola oil, soybean oil, olive oil, flax seed oil, hemp oil are used in cannabis extraction methods. Supercritical carbon dioxide is also used in cannabis extraction, but the expensive machinery and the post-extraction steps required to purify a supercritical fluid extraction (SFE) extract of undesired plant lipids, makes SFE the least desirable method for any commercial processor.
Drawbacks of hydrocarbon extraction methods include the volatility of hydrocarbon solvents, the risk of fires and explosions, and the cost associated with fitting a laboratory with explosion proof electronics and ventilation fans. Another problem relating to hydrocarbon solvents is toxicity and burns. For example, butane is used as a solvent to extract tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) from cannabis plants. During extraction, the flammable and volatile butane gas permeates the air and can be easily ignited through static electricity or by a flame (see, Bell, Slim, Monte (2015) J. Med. Toxicol. 11:422-425). Moreover, butane be toxic when inhaled (see, Sironi, Amadasi (2016) Forensic Sci. Int. 266:e52-e58; Sugie, Sasaki (2004) Forensic Sci. Int. 143:211-214). Existing solvent-based methods use butane, propane, carbon dioxide, alcohol, ethanol, or bonding agents. The present disclosure can exclude any of these chemicals.
The systems, apparatus, and methods of the present disclosure provide advantages that satisfy unmet needs. The present disclosure eliminates the need for solvents and liquid distillation equipment, by distilling oils out of plant matter directly. The system and compositions of the present disclosure provides medicinal compositions that are free of any residual solvents. Also, the system and compositions of the present disclosure avoid cumbersome and expensive equipment and methods that require freezing or ultra-low temperature during extraction.